My reason to live
by fanged sunshine
Summary: If a tree fell in the middle of the forest, but no one was there to hear it, does it make a sound? where in Kiba's life makes a turn for the worse and he makes a decision that will decide his future forever. Character Death!


Title: my only reason to live is her.

Summary: _If a tree fell in the middle of the forest, but no one was there to hear it, does it make a sound?_

Kiba Inuzuka was running to the training grounds and waved as he spotted his team mates already there. Shino Aburame nodded in acknowledgment while Hinata Hyuuga smiled at him.

"hey guys! Whats up?" Kiba said as he looked at Hinata, the girl of his dreams.

"Kiba-kun.. ano.. I-I asked you guys to come over here because I needed your advice.." Hinata said as she looked at the ground

"what's it about Hinata?" Kiba asked as both guys paid attention

"uhm.. I sort of wanted to ask.. whether I should tell N-Naruto-kun that I like him or not.." Hinata said as she blushed a light pink

"I think it would be good if you are able to muster up the courage to do so." Shino said calmly as Hinata smiled at his answer and then both looked at Kiba who seemed to be in a trance

'_I cant let her tell Naruto that she likes him.. Naruto might like her back. If that happens then I wont be able to tell Hinata how much I love her.. but she will be happy. But what if Naruto breaks her heart? That might give me the chance to tell her how I feel.. but… what if she still doesn't accept me? I've done all that I can so that she can notice me, but it looks like she's just as clueless as Naruto is of her.. Ever since we were younger she has been my best friend.. she's been my goal in life.. and she's been the only girl I cared about this much.. mostly since THAT.. Damn it all!' _

"Kiba-kun..? Kiba-kun..? Kiba-kun!" Hinata then yelled at Kiba which caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

"what? Oh, yeah, uhm.. you should.. uh… follow your heart?" Kiba said not knowing what to do or say and Hinata nodded as she smiled

"t-then I will tell him later..!" Hinata said half shouting with excitement

"later..?" Kiba was shocked _'too soon..'_

"hai! Is there a problem Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly

"no, no! not at all!" Kiba replied sighing as Shino raised an eyebrow at him

"b-but I need a favor.." Hinata said poking her fingers together

"what is it?" Both guys asked

"can you both be there just in case anything happens..? I mean.. you will be hidden." Hinata said shyly as Shino nodded and Kiba said sure.

"Thank you to both of you!" Hinata said hugging both and she separated from them as she said "I will ask him to go to Ichiraku's at 6 in the evening." And she ran to her house to get herself ready leaving the guys there

"*sigh* what now?" Kiba asked Shino who knew his secret crush on Hinata

"I suggest you tell her before she tells Naruto." Shino simply said

"but.. she's so happy.." Kiba said defeated

"its just like you said, follow your heart." With that Shino went home as well, leaving Kiba to think

-6:00 pm ; Ichiraku's-

"where are they?" Kiba asked Shino bored. Both were hiding in bushes nearby when they heard Hinata coming in there direction in a beautiful white Kimono with silver flowers as design [sorry, I aint super creative].

As Kiba saw her his heart sped up and he felt like the whole world just stopped to look at her and he could feel butterflies all around his stomach. And then he saw Naruto going near Hinata then all of Kiba's good feeling dropped dead and he felt like sulking as Shino simply shook his head. They heard them talking.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered shyly as her face became red

"Hey Hinata! You look great! What did you need to talk about?" Naruto said blushing a little

"uhm.. i-its just that, I-I wanted to ask y-you something.." Hinata said trying to minimize her stuttering

"what is it?" Naruto asked as their eyes locked with each other

"will.. will y-you.. go o-out… w-with m-m-me..? It's just th-that I-I've loved you f-for such a long time n-now.." Hinata said as her whole face turned a bright red and Naruto's turned just as red. While Shino simply stared to see Naruto's reaction, Kiba was glaring at Naruto for 2 reasons, 1 being he hated that it was Naruto there instead of him and 2 as though daring Naruto to say no to Hinata.

"uhm.. I'd love to Hinata! I've liked you for a while now too!" Naruto said grinning at her as Hinata's heart went soaring and Kiba's felt like it just broke and died.

Hinata and Naruto went inside Ichiraku's hand-in-hand smiling happily. Shino simply went out of hiding and looked at his companion who had his head simply hung low covering his eyes as he bit his lower lip hard drawing blood to it, suppressing the tears that wanted to flow out.

"come on Kiba. Let's go." Shino said as he placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder

"you go on.. I.. have to think." Kiba said plainly as he went away from Shino who looked worriedly at him

-with Shino-

_This is bad.. plain bad. Kiba being so rash, and with his current condition, could do anything. But I don't think I'll be able to stop him now.. Hinata was, after all, his reason to live and get stronger._

-with Kiba-

He jumped from building to building and then out of Konoha into the forest tree to tree until he jumped down onto the forest floor and then he fell on his knees and let his tears flow. (A/N: Akamaru was left at his house.)

"why did I let that happen? Why?" He yelled to no one in particular

"I should have done something to stop it! But if I did then she wouldn't be so happy.. but what do I do now? My whole life is a mess! M-My clan hates me! Im not the heir anymore because they think I'm not worthy.. My mom said I was weak, that I was being childish and uncooperative! My sister did not back me up at all, she simply agreed to them.. The elders said I was not worthy of being an Inuzuka. Even the Hokage was supposed to cut me off from being a ninja.. they.. they all hated me. I only had my team. And now they're gone too…! I…. I have no one. " He said as he kept crying he let the hours pass by as he decided. It was already around 12:00 am when he had calmed down and started to jump tree to tree again into a different direction, not going back to Konoha, but farther away.

He stopped once he reached his destination. He looked in front of him and saw what he was looking for, a cliff. He had decided that since no one was there for him that no one will miss him.. even if he were gone for a long time, or forever. So he went to the edge of the cliff and sat down as he waited and was thinking again. After a while he saw a glimpse of sunrise and then he smiled as he stood up and then remembered something, a riddle he heard of once.

Kiba smiled at the sight of the sunset as he stared at the sun's glow as he recalled the riddle.

_If a tree fell in the middle of the forest.._

He felt a single tear roll down his cheek,

_..But no one was there to hear it.._

As he let his body fall forwards feeling the wind in his face, he closed his eyes and waited.

_..Does it make a sound?_


End file.
